The present invention relates to tables used in treatment of patients and in particular to a massage table with a footbath in the center of the leg panel.
Massage tables with motorized lift sections are well known in art. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,861) These tables allow for a patient to be positioned in a flat position or the sections of the table can be individually raised or lowered to put the patient in a vast variety of positions.
There is also disclosed in the art numerous chairs for a patient to sit and place the feet in a bath. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 429,380 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 429,370 both disclose a pedicure chair design for this purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,457 discloses a bench unit with a variety of compartments of such a height to enable a seated patient to rest the feet in the open compartments. The compartments are fitted with removable feet bath tubs.
A major disadvantage of the prior massage tables is that they do not include a foot section with a foot bath tub to receive a patient""s feet for treatment.
The instant invention provides a massage table that has a tub capable of receiving one or both of the patient""s feet within the leg section of the table.
In another form, the massage table is motorized to lift mechanically the different sections of the table independent from the other sections. In the leg section there is a footbath for receiving the patient""s feet.